ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Unknown Episode 2
The following is a fan series, it is in no way an attempt to make profit of any form Tsuburya Productions copyrighted characters. It is meant for the enjoyment of other fans of Ultraman and similar copyrighted characters. Episode 2: Hello There Appears Humans/Good Seijin *Alien Galagala Simus *Yukio Noko *Miami Secho *Hamano Jiro *Toma Marihito *Naya Ie *Yoji Kitayama *Hasha *Demiko Ultras *Ultraman Unknown Kaiju/Seijin *Tradition Alien: Alien Weetan Sugra *Dinosaur Weapon: Weaponizer #1 *Guerrila Alien: Alien Endeal **Normal **King *Infernal Warrior: Kyrieloid Strel Chapter 1 Simus was asleep in the base in the forest he and Ultraman Unknown had set up for their stay on Earth. Yesterday had been somewhat difficult with the failed rebellion, escape from Galagala, the arrival on Earth, and the fight with Invis. He woke up from a nice and peaceful sleep, ready to start the day. There was a gun aimed in his face. A human male in a suit made with a mixture of light blue and black was holding him at gunpoint. Simus had no idea what was going on, darting his eyes around, seeing other humans in similar gear search his abode, digging through his stuff. He refused to move even an inch, just showing a horrible face of fear. The man with the gun gained a somewhat sadistic smile. “What are you doing on Earth, alien?” asked the man menacingly. Simus laid in silence, not sure if he was “allowed” to speak without getting shot, the man’s face growing more agitated as a result. “Say something before I blow your head off!” yelled the man as his alien hostage’s mind scrambled to concoct a believable lie. “I came to this planet after war broke out on my own world,” explained Simus. The man lost his deranged smile, looking somewhat disappointed before it curled back to a grin. “Your reasons sound legitimate, but what about that strange ultra and alien?” asked the man, tightening his grip on the trigger and increasing the pressure he already placed on Simus. “The alien was trying to kill me for some reason and the ultra saw and saved me!” yelled the Galagalan in a panic. Unlike last time, the human male seemingly did not accept his answer. “Yes, it seems like it COULD be a likely story, but how do we know that you’re not working with the alien or you committed some previous crime and the ultra just didn’t know about?” asked the man rhetorically, putting more pressure on Simus’s head. The alien laid still, both unwillingly sweating and his heart beating intensely. “We need to protect the Earth you know...” “That’ll be enough!” The man’s expression shifted to be alarmed as he turned around to see who was yelling. The person responsible was a human female, standing stout and tall. She wore a suit similar to the man’s though it was more detailed with a golden badge featuring a crane and a pair of glasses. Her expression was that of anger. “I’ve told you before not to just shoot or horribly threaten anything that comes from space. We already know how that ended up for MAT a bunch of times like with Kingstron,” explained the woman. The man looked back at Simus for a short bit before sighing. “Yes Cap,” said the man, finally taking his gun out of the Galagalan’s face and leaving the shelter. The alien finally release tension on his with a sound of relief, getting up from his bed to his feet. “Forgive him, Yukio had issues with aliens before,” said the woman, doing a short bow to seal the deal. “It’s quite alright, I’ve studied you humans for a while so I expected this,” said Simus. “Studied?” asked the woman, somewhat worried by that specific word. “I mean through books and such,‘ explained Simus, trying not to ruin his new reputation on Earth. “I see, by the way, I don’t believe we’ve been introduced yet,” said the woman. “If that is the case, I am Simus of Planet Galagala, a scientist from the same planet,” said Simus while bowing. The woman giggled a bit before returning the gesture. “I am Miami Secho of Planet Earth, captain of CRANE. Pleasure to meet you,” introduced Miami. As the exchange occurred, the several members of CRANE stopped their searching of Simus's home, turning their attention to the situation. "I'd like to welcome you to Earth. I'll get the other members to introduce themselves," said Miami with a bright smile. As Miami went off announcing her plans, Unknown awakened from inside of Simus. “''Morning Simus, what’s happening?” asked Unknown from inside. He looked out of Simus’s eyes, seeing the members of CRANE gathering around, “''WE’VE BEEN DISCOVERED”. “''Its alright, they’re not here to take us prisoner or anything, just investigating aliens from what I understand,” assured Simus. “''But we weren’t supposed to be found,” said Unknown. Then an epic revelation hit him like Planet Demos. ”''WHAT IF THEY’RE A BUNCH OF EMPEROR GALTAN’S MINIONS IN DISGUISE?” “''It’ll be fine, if they were truly intent on killing us, they would’ve already done it while I was asleep,” said Simus. “''Okay, I’ll be here giving commentary until needed,” said Unknown, calmed down. Simus gave a short sigh before preparing to meet the other members of CRANE. Chapter 2 Miami had those under her line up in a military like fashion, each one standing firm. Simus scanned over the group, all of them wearing the same light blue and black suits. From them, he identified two females and three males, one of which was guy who held him at gun point. The man's eyes darted at him, giving a small sadistic grin to the alien and spooking Simus a bit. The captain came over and brought him over to properly meet everyone. He was first introduced to a young adult man, likely 20 - 25 years old as Simus speculated. He had somewhat scruffy dark brown hair and stood at about 6 foot tall. He smiled at the sight of Simus, actually meaning it in a friendly way unlike the other. "Hey there!" greeted the man and putting his hand forth for a hand shake, "I'm Hamano Jiro, CRANE's marksman. Nice to meet you." "Nice to meet you too," said Simus, giving Hamano the hand shake he desired, holding a firm grip until it was finished. "I am Simus, a scientist from Planet Galagala," introduced Simus. "Ah, what do you "science" with?" asked Hamano. "Well, I mainly study alien species like your kind and animals like the many kaiju that have appeared on this planet," explained the Galagalan. "Huh, cool. So how are you liking Earth so far?" asked Hamano. "I haven't been here for very long, but it seems pleasant so far," said Simus. "Good to hear!" said Hamano cheerfully. Before they could chat further, the Galagalan was moved on, giving a short wave to the CRANE member. "''He seemed like a friendly person," commented Unknown. "Indeed," thought Simus back. The next person he was brought to was one of the human females, having a short frilly hair cut of the color beige. A lollipop handle stuck out of her mouth, she looked more peaceful and as if she simply wanted to get to the point. "Ay," she simply said, "I'm Toma Marihito" "Hello, nice to meet you. I am Simus, a scientist from Planet Galagala," said Simus. "Yeah, nice to you too," said Toma. "Good, so uh... what's your occupation on CRANE?" asked Simus. "Mostly a researcher, write the reports for missions as well," said Toma, "Say, didn't your species come here to invade Earth in '81 or something?" "Yes... though things have changed since that time," answered Simus. "I see, hope we can be friends," said Toma, nodding her head a bit as if signaling something that the alien didn't quite understand. "Hopefully..." said Simus before moving on to the person of interested. "Very to the point," said Unknown, "Short sentences." "She seems pretty cool," thought Simus in response. He went to the next member, another human woman with black hair this time and a confident smile, though the other notable features were... interesting? Her appearance would be deemed attractive by humans as Simus understood, being very "curvy" and "thick" and even having her uniform's upper section be revealed a bit more. Using those words made the Galagalan cringe a bit, such descriptions while extremely accurate sounded very pretentious. "What were those words?" asked Unknown. "Some human adjectives I got from a book called "Several Years on Earth" written by Dr. Golgom. He documented his experiences on the planet. The two I utilized in thought are commonly used to describe women of great human male appeal," explained Simus. "Okay... are you attracted to her?" asked Unknown, slightly worried. "No, I was just trying to use the right words," said Simus. "Hello~? You okay there?" asked the woman, waving her hand in the Galagalan's face out of concern. "Oh um, yes I am," said Simus, returning to reality, "I am Simus of Planet Gala-" "Yeah yeah, I heard what you said to Toma and Hamano, scientist from King Galtan's world," interrupted the woman, "I'm Naya Ie, the hot member." "Okay, nice to meet you," greeted Simus, a bit awkward at the random fact. "Nice to meet you as well, look forward to working with you~" said Naya, winking at the end of the sentence. "Alright, you too," said Simus before continuing to the member. Unknown's voice echoed in his mind a bit, laughing a bit. "And what are you laughing at?" asked Simus, Unknown having to stop going on a bit before answering. "You seem to have a love interest," he claimed. "Well, if you're referring to Naya, she'll be disappointed considering we are biologically incompatible for reproduction," explained Simus. "You could've simply said you aren't interested in her," said Unknown, still having a small chuckle, "Here's the guy coming up!" The Galagalan arrived to the next member after Naya, this one being drastically different in appearance. It was an elderly man, much older than anyone else he'd seen so far. He had faintly gray hair and a somewhat wrinkly face. Despite his old age, he showed no structural deterioration and seemingly stood as tall as he did in his prime. He lent a hand out to Simus, showing a glad but weak smile. "Greetings young man, I'm Koji Kitayama, a more senior member," said Koji, him and Simus exchanging a firm handshake. "I remember Leo talking about this guy one time!" echoed Unknown's voice a bit surprised. "I am Simus of Planet Galagala, a scientist from there," said Simus. "So I've heard, what do you study?" asked the man. "I study many species of kaiju and aliens like humans," explained Simus. "Interesting, what do you think of humanity?" questioned Koji further. Simus thought for a little bit before responding. "Your species is fascinating, definitely a bit unique among similar looking races," said the Galagalan. "Nice. Say, have you ever met the ultra known as Leo? I've heard how he's been doing by other aliens, but not anything recently..." said Yoji. "Sadly not," said Simus. "I HAVE," yelled Unknown. "He can't hear you, remember?" said Simus bluntly. "Well that's sad," said Yoji, somewhat disappointed, "It was nice meeting you, you seem like a good guy". Simus came to the last member he had yet to properly meet, the first human he interacted with, the rude awakener himself. He approached cautiously, scared he'd get a surprise laser blast to the face. Miami showed up from behind, putting her hand on his shoulder to comfort the alien. "He's on a leash, he won't bite ya," said Miami, showing a comforting smile. Simus trusted the CRANE captain and continued forward carefully. The man gave him a sadistic smile, trying to spook the Galagalan into tripping up. It failed, the alien keeping a stern mind and relentlessly coming to confront this menace. "Hello, I am Sim-" "I already got your identity, don't need to repeat for the 6th time," interrupted the man rudely, "My name is Yukio." "Alright, so what's yo-" "Defense and repair, I work on the planes meant to kill intergalactic menaces who become overgrown," explained Yukio, smirking at the word "kill". Simus was becoming unwary of him, sensing a ting in the air made of anger. "Geez, this guy creeps me out," said Unknown. "I get it you don't like non-Earth beings," stated Simus, Yukio showing a more apparent smile at the sentence. "You got that right, you aliens have invaded Earth countless times, ruining countless people's lives, and I'm tired of it happening. Personally, I think we should shut off the planet from extraterrestrials entirely," explained Yukio, his face becoming more angered filled as he continued on. "You know there have been good aliens to come here? What about ultras, Fanton, Mates, Rol-" "That doesn't matter, they're so few and far between to the point it doesn't matter," interrupted the man. Both Unknown was actually becoming irritated. "Yes it does actually matter, they maintain peace around the universe which, since you work under the same job, is hard work," explained Simus. "If that's the case, they're clearly not working hard enough," that sentence triggered Unknown and while he could not be heard... "Hey buddy, there's not that many of us and we've had to stretch out resources a lot. Not as easy as you make it, we may be powerful, but we're not gods, we do what we can, so shut up," ranted the ultra angrily. Seeing the aggressive actions that could occur, Miami intervened and broke the two up. "Now, now, you two have different opinions like every other living thing, let's agree to disagree," she said. Simus realized what she was trying to do and decided to disengage. "Yes, indeed," said Simus. Yukio didn't say anything, just silencing himself. "Well anyway... CRANE, I think it's time to return to base and report back," said Miami. "Alright!" said Hamano cheerfully as he began moving quickly. "Got it, cap," said Toma, standing up with a slight lean back. "Can't we walk?" asked Naya while putting her hands on her prized possessions. "Let's go," said Yoji, brushing himself off a bit of the tent's dust. "I do need to polish the blasters anyway..." said Yukio, glancing at Simus. "Medusa..." commented Unknown distastefully. Miami came to the Galagalan once again and explained the unfortunate event. "Unfortunately, we need to take you along with us, interrogation and such, you know," said the captain bluntly. "Wasn't I already interrogated by him," said Simus, signaling to Yukio. "Sadly his was not official so it doesn't count," explained Miami, "You can ride with me." "Alright, sounds good," said Simus. "Good, now team, move out!" ordered Miami, everyone heading outside of the tent. "So we're gonna join the attack team?" asked Unknown. "Perhaps," said Simus simply, proceeding out of his home with the members of CRANE. Chapter 3 The Galagalan came out to the forest, seeing a cluster of landed aircraft all decorated with the same light blue and black as the CRANE uniforms. Some resembled standard military jets he had seen in books, albeit with some new weapons attached like a sort of ray gun on the wings. In the center was a large ship with the face of a crane painted on the front, bit bigger than a house. It appeared to be made of two or three more ships, likely separating for some operations or whatever. He followed behind Miami and Hamano to the ship while Toma, Naya, Yukio, and Yoji going to the jets. They climbed up inside, revealing a somewhat small room with many different machines, all that would seemingly be serving a function once the ship was reactivated. "What do those do?" asked Unknown. "I assume they likely work the same as most earlier space craft technology though I can see various aspects of Banda, Pegassa, Zatan, and Atlanta engineering," aswered Simus, "It has basic flight capabitilies, that machine in the corner resembles an oxygenator, like a FTL accelator somewhere, and as suggested by the guns on the ships, anti-monster beams." "Spaceship, got it" said Unknown, simplifying Simus's explanation. There was a set of doors, one on the wall probably leading to the lower half while a hatch with a ladder sat upon the ceiling likely leading to the upper hull. "Good luck buddy!" said Hamano to the Galagalan, waving his hands before entering the lower deck. Miami turned to Simus. "Follow me," she said. The Galagalan trailed the captain up the ladder into a relatively spacious cock pit, enough room for two or three normal sized people to fit in without much trouble. The main chair sat up close to the windshield and had many different kinds of buttons and screens that Simus even as a scientist didn't understand well. Another seat sat just behind the main one, being there in case there was any extra passengers. Miami directed Simus to sit in the farther back seat. She got in herself and prepared everything required for safety such as the seat belt and checking gages. Afterward, she managed to start the engine in sequence with Hamano downstairs. "Alright team, return to Nest," she ordered into the microphone. In near perfect harmony, all of the aircraft lifted from the ground including the ship. Simus looked outside, seeing the ship pierce through the sky at high speeds towards the so-called "Nest". Clouds passed by for several minutes along with some chatter between jet pilots sounding from the radio. Seeing as there weren't many obvious distractions, Simus decided to ask about CRANE's aircraft. "Excuse, I noticed what was seemingly alien tech integrated into the ship, would that be correct?" asked the Galagalan. "Yes it is, we decided to add in alien technology into the weapons to better fight hostile kaiju and aliens after Empera's attack on Earth," she answered, still intently focusing on steering the ship. "Interesting, do these aircraft you use have names?" asked Simus further. "This is the Soaring Limpkin and the smaller jets are called Blue Demoiselles. Engineers decided to name them after birds to fit with the team's name better," explained Miami. "Heh, "Limpkin"" said Unknown, laughing a bit. "Quiet you," said Simus. "Seems like we're getting back to Nest, you'll be able to leave shortly," said Miami, shining a smile that could be seen in a mirror. The Limpkin descended into a large metal room where Simus could see several copies of the Demoiselles. Before you knew it, the Limpkin had been landed and both Simus and the captain were leaving the cockpit. He was given the chance to leave first by Miami and accepted the kind offer with gratitude. Hamano emerged from the lower deck showing off his own grin, though it was less strong than before, signaling he was gonna be a bit more serious. Eventually the three emerged from the ship and Simus saw their location much better. It was a giant hanger with a pair of mechanical doors making up the ceiling, still in the process of closing. Several lights stood around, illuminating everything from upper floors to the ground they stood on currently. There was marked spaces across the metal flooring, identifying where each type of aircraft should land. "Yo, you alright Simus?" asked Unknown, concerned for his host's awestruck stare at everything. "Yeah, just not very much stuff I've seen like this," responded Simus. "Heh. You should see the stuff we've got in the Land of Light," remarked Unknown. "I'd like to see it," admitted Simus. "I can take you there once this over," said Unknown. "Sounds good," said Simus. "Go with Toma and Hamano to the interrogation room," said Miami to Simus. The Galagalan did a short bow before doing as told. It was a relatively short trip to the interrogation room, going through a set of relatively large doors and down a hallway with various rooms and tags, following a theme of aircraft experts and what they needed before flight. Upon entering the room, it was quite simple as Simus anticipated, a folding table with a tiled floor, gray walls, and a fairly large window for observation. He was sat down in a yellow folding chair while Toma and Hamano stood at the other side of the table. He imagined getting a sort of bad cop good cop routine since it was actually kind of common throughout space. "To begin off with things, what is your reason for immigrating to Earth?" asked Toma. "The thought to be dead son of the previous ruler on Planet Galagala, Emperor Galtan mysteriously reappeared about 3 decades after King Galtan's death by 80. He quickly took control and set up a dictatorship, killing whoever opposed him. I as a top scientist stayed low, not wanting to be kidnapped or killed just to be left alone. I eventually joined a rebellion with my friend Winga as the leader and tried to fight against the Emperor. We managed to raid his palace a bitbut he himself came out and crushed things. I came to this planet with a crashed ship to escape the death," explained Simus. "You forgot to mention me," commented Unknown. "That was on purpose," said Simus. "Sounds legit," said Toma, "Also King Galtan had a son who was believed to be dead? Sounds a bit fishy but seems fine." "Okay, what was with the ultra and strange alien reported from yesterday?" asked Hamano. "The alien was a hunter sent by Emperor Galtan, a member of a new alien race known as the Alien Des. The ultra saw him pursuing my ship when coming to this planet and they fought, landing on the planet. I watched the fight until the ultra destroyed the Des to which he flew off and then went to constructing the tent," explained Simus further. "Yep, that was me, beating up the monster on my own!" said Unknown jokingly. "It took me pointing out he was invisible for you to even fight him properly..." said Simus. "True," said Unknown. "Is there any possibility that he may send more assassins?" asked Toma, concerned on what may happen in the future. "Sadly I believe so," admitted Simus. "Well, that kind of changes things a bit..." said Toma. "Don't worry, the organization is obligated to defend good or hunted aliens," said Hamano cheerfully, "unless evidence of a criminal record is provided by the ones who hunt them." "That's good to hear," said Simus. "I believe that's it for our questions, do you have any?" asked Toma. The Galagalan thought for a bit, seeing if he did indeed have any. "None I can I think of now," answered Simus. "Since we'll presumably have to protect you, you'll be kept here at base since a tent out in the middle of the forest isn't really the best location to keep someone safe," said Hamano. "Called it, part of the attack team," commented the ultra. "Understandable," said Simus, giving a head nod to accompany the relpy. "For now, interrogation is over. Go back to Miami for what to do next," said Toma, getting up from the table to go to other duties. "Got it," said the Galagalan, getting up too. "So what are we gonna do?" asked Unknown. "Just do as told for now," replied the Galagalan. "Doing as the humans command us, alright," said the ultra, giving himself a small laugh. Chapter 4 "I always hate doing this," complained Naya, "I always get so dirty~" "Quit complaining, I do this every other day," said Yukio, checking the mechanisms required for their anti-monster and alien laser weapons, getting some dust and rust over his uniform. They really should invest some money into getting repairman uniforms for him and Naya. "Aww fine, don't gotta be mean about it," replied Naya, pouting a bit. They continued to clean and check the machine, retightening nuts and bolts or recalibrating things with Yukio doing most of the slave labor. Eventually after long enough, the job was finished with a shiny jet mounted laser blaster! "Alright, break time, we'll work on the other five afterward," declared the handyman. Naya sighed a bit before going back to speaking. "Finally!" she said, her things moving a bit, "I'll go get food from the snack machine. What do you want from it?" 'Oh just get me a bag of chips, here's the money for it," said Yukio before digging some yen from the depths of his pockets. He handed Naya a few coins to which she grinned a bit. Thanks, I'll come back quickly!" said Naya before speed walking off to the lounge room. Yukio leaned up against the Blue Demoiselle, waiting for the other CRANE member to return. Suddenly, he began to hear a few foot steps violating the silence that had come a bit earlier. "Who goes there!?" asked Yukio to the mysterious person, turning around to see a bald man in decorative orange robes. The officer looked threatened by the strange man, gripping his laser blaster in his pocket. "Hold your fire, I am not threat to you, young one," said the man, holding out his hand. The CRANE member narrowed his eyes at the stranger, taking his hand off his gun and just kept it in his pocket. "Explain who you are and what your business here is," ordered Yukio with a harsh tone. "I am a human from the planet of Weeton, my name is Sugra," said the strange man. "And your purpose Weetan?" reminded the officer. "I have come here to warn you of the Galagalan, young one," explained Sugra. "The scientist alien who showed up earlier today?" asked Yukio. "Yes, he is a brutal alien criminal, bent on destroying worlds with his strong monster, Weaponizer," revealed the Weetan. "Huh, didn't look like he could do that much damage. Also what kind of a name is Weaponizer?" said Yukio, believing some of his suspicions were confirmed, "I've got to tell the others." "No, you cannot!" said Sugra, causing Yukio to stop in confusion. "Why can't I?" asked the CRANE officer. "You see, he has enhanced his vision as to hypnotize anyone he meets, he activates it with his introduction. If you tell them, he'll unleash them to kill you or use them as hostages," explained Sugra. "That fiend," said Yukio, clenching his hands to form fists in frustration. "I understand your frustration, young one, I too wish to take vengeance upon those who have wronged me and my people unjustly, but sadly, the world does not allow that easily," lamented the Weetan, giving a sad but desperate look. Yukio became more enraged, giving the Demoiselle he and Naya had worked so hard on a swift and speedy kick. "Trust me," said Yukio, "I know that well..." "What will you do, young one?" asked the Weetan plainly. "What will you do, young one?" repeated the officier, "I'mma find a way to kill that scoundrel!" "Yes, you must lule him into a false sense of security, make him believe you're under his spell, and then, young one, you must quickly end him to ensure everyone you know in love is safe," plotted Sugra. "Yeah... that sounds like a good plan!" yelled Yukio, "Give em' a taste of his own betrayal!" "Hey Yukio! I'm coming back~~" shouted Naya from the echoey hallway, a bag of chips and something else making loud noise with her. Sugra gazed down the corridor for a bit before panicking. "I am sorry young one, I must escape before his minions can get me!" panicked Sugra, running out of sight back behind him. "Hey! Wait a second!" toned Yukio, turning around to see where the Weetan went. He looked around confused for several seconds before hearing Naya's foot steps getting louder. "The loneliness getting to you Yukio? I could be of assistance in elimating it~" teased Naya, displaying an amount of the two things. "Nah, I'm fine," said the officer, "So about that bag of chips." "I've got it, here," said Naya, handing the chips to him. "Thanks," said Yukio, "After this, we get back to work, alright?" "Understand sir," asserted Naya, giving a small smile. The officer responded with another, looking happy. Despite the facade, he was threatened by Simus, he'd have to stop the Galagalan before he could end the human race, he would save humanity! Chapter 5 Simus went his way to Miami's office, following Yoji, walking through more tagged hallways. It wasn't long before they made it to the door, being a red color with a tag saying "Captain Miami Secho". "Here it is," said Yoji, gesturing his hand to it, "Just knock on the door". "Thanks," thanked Simus, doing a short bow. The elder man nodded his head before walking to wherever he may have posted to go. Simus fisted his hand, giving the door a firm knocking. "Come in!" yelled Miami's voice, somewhat muffled by the door. He came in to a large office with a desk with a computer in the middle, a wide window aimed out at the entrance, a large shelf with various books on it, and portrait on the right wall. "Fancy," commented Unknown. The captain sat at the computer, typing vigoriously on it, seemingly focused on her project. She looked away to see who her guest was, Miami's expression changed to be somewhat delighted. "Simus, I was expecting you," she said, "take a seat." Simus sat down in a red chair, kind of comfy. "So Toma and Hamano told me about me your predicament with the emperor alien and his cohorts pursuing you," mentioned Miami, not so much focusing on her writing project. "Yes," responded the Galagalan. "Well I've got some potentially good news. Due to your situation, CRANE is obligated to take you under its protection in order to prevent the deaths of more good aliens," explained Miami. "How many have there been?" asked Simus. "A lot sadly, primarily the issue of false accusations, hatred of extraterrestrials, not good enough measures, and a few other things, " explained Miami further before briefly disengaging, pulling up a file on her computer. She turned it around so the Galagalan could see what she did, displaying a 12 page report titled The Zoa Incident. There was a picture with it showing a red and silver ultra with a sideways diamond color timer dueling a large saurian blue spotted fish monster in a formerly quint village. "These deaths have been identified as some of the reasons for escalated alien invasions such as the Zoa Incident back in 2006 when GUYS and Mebius were around or during 80 and UGM's time with the Einusian Underground People to which paranoia got the better of a commanding officer. From this realization, we have sought to protect and defend those of good heart from the malicious forces out to get them no matter if its a monster, alien, or even human threat," explained the captain in further detail. "I see, interesting," said Simus. "Nice to know we won't have to look everywhere for potential assassins," said Unknown in slight relief. "Do remember a lot of aliens take human forms or disguises, so we can't completely let our guard down," pointed out Simus, causing his ultra guest to sigh a bit. "You're right" "To more properly defend you, you are too move into the CRANE headquarters. I am sorry, the tent and forest area looked cozy, but protocal is protocal in this instance," apologized Miami. "Its okay, I understand, visited planets with similar rules though some not as justly intentioned," reassured Simus. The captain giggled a tiny amount before getting refocused. "Good, I'll make sure to schedule a pick up of your belongings as soon as I can," said Miami, "You are now dismissed." Before the Galagalan could get up from his red seat, everything turned a faint shade of red as a voice came out of the speakers around the building. "Attention battle flocks, a dinosaurian kaiju has been discovered in the forest approaching in the town of Razaika 300 meters from here," reported the voice. Miami took notice of the alarm and looked back at her computer for a bit, Simus seeing what was on it. An image of a dark gray reptilian monster came on, it sporting an upright dinosaurian combined with a kangaroo's leg structure. It was covered in rough scales and metallic pieces of armor around it, circuitry and cybernetics being ingrained in its figure with silver highlights and red for the rest. The chest had something interesting, a solid red orb surrounded by an insertion device, shaped like a pie with a large slice taken out of it with more red spots. At the sight of the creature, the Galagalan's eyes widened in fear, recognizing the monster as... "Oh no..." said Simus, his distress catching the captain's attention, "That's a Weaponizer." "A Weaponizer?" asked Miami, not recognizing the name. "A dinosaurian bioweapon from another universe, this one seems to be loaded with a neutron bomb which is going to cause massive destruction if it detonates," explained Simus speedily. "If that's the case, me and the team need to hurry and defeat it," declared Miami, standing up from her chair, "Ruling the fact this could be a distraction by an alien, I'll put you under armed guard against possible attackers." "Understood," said Simus outside, but on the inside, "Oh no." "Hey, I'm supposed to be stopping the kaiju and aliens!" grumbled Unknown. "This is no time for joking," said Simus. "Sorry," apologized the ultra, "So what do we do?" "We just have to go with it" said Simus. He followed the captain back to the hanger with the team he had met from before waiting there for commands. "Aright team, we've got to defeat a monster known as Weaponizer in the town of Razaika, as Simus here has told, this one has a Neutron bomb attached to it that could be dasisterous if it activates. We must try to take it out before it can do so," explained the captain. When she mentioned the kaiju's name, Simus noticed Yukio shifting his eyes while also narrowing them down on him as well. The Galagalan felt a bit nervous, sensing the malice and distrust eminating from him. The captain turned to two other CRANE members passing by, both of which wore a bit of armor and held small guns in hand. "You two, Hasha and Demiko," at her notice, the two men turned around and stood firmly up. "Yes mame?" asked one. "I need you two to take Simus, a good Galagalan, to one of the bedrooms and guard him," she said quickly, "Understand?" "Yes mame!" confirmed the two men in harmony, then proceeding to march over to Simus, "You are to come with us for your safety." "Okay, I will," said Simus, being escorted off to one of the bedrooms down the hall. "Everyone to their jets!" ordered Miami as everyone began to head for their Blue Demoiselles though Hamano and Naya took another second to wave goodbye to Simus, him giving a little hand wave back out of politeness. They all made it and began to start their engines, waiting for the captain's command to lift off. "Migration to Razaiko is a go," said the captain, the hanger door opening and the flock lifting up into the air. Not so much later, they went speeding off up to the sky. Meanwhile, Yukio sat in his own Demoiselle, stroaking pride a bit at the good job he and Naya had done, though sadly they'd probably get dirty again soon. His mindly quickly shifted to the Weetan he had met, telling him of the galactic destroyer named Simus and his world-ending monster Weaponizer. He hadn't fully been fooled by whatever he'd said, but now he was leaning into it. The mentioned monster appearing so soon after that and the Galagalan seemingly having all of the knowledge on him, even knowing it had a bomb loaded on. He'd do his best to save humanity as its lone messiah for now, even if it costed something great such as his life. ---- In the guest room... "Well this is bad," huffed Unknown, "Second day on Earth and everything is already at stake." Simus sat on a bed in a fairly well fernished room. It was a lot better than what he had expected from a bedroom in military headquarters, there being a desk and chair with some paper, a human bathroom on the side, a bed to sleep on, a latched window looking out, garbage can, TV, and even a human entertainment device saying "Super Nintendo" on the side with a few cartridges. The people at CRANE definitely wanted those good who were under their roof to be happy. "Don't worry, I'll find a way out," said Simus. "Well what are your ideas?" asked Unknown. "Looking at the circumstances, prison escape should be simple, just fly out that window," plotted the Galagalan. "Seems easier than expected thought..." commented the ultra, waiting for a possible plot twist to make their job harder. "Okay, a risky plan so we might not be noticed easily, I'll jump out the window and I'll transform into you in the air, so prepare for flight," explained Simus. Understood, flight mode engaged!" said Unknown, preparing his powers. Simus unlatched the window and went to the other side of the room. He did a short run and leaped out of the space into the openness of the outside. Before falling to his death, he became the ultra of Ultraman Unknown, finally letting the hero free of his constraints. "Ah yeah, time to go fight a monster!" shouted the ultra, flying off to the sky and clouds to confront the dinosarian bioweapon, Weaponizer. Chapter 6 Weaponizer stomped through the lush green forest, stepping on and kicking up various trees. The ground sunk in at each landing of a foot, no longer being able to take the mass of a giant creature like the current one there. As the beast approached the small village of Razaiko, the inhabitants of the little town running away with whatever means they had available. People got into their cars and drove out with some being left behind and forced to run from the towering terror. Resistance did come fortunately, several military men stationed in the town using what weapons they had to distract the monster. All of their bullets bounced off the armored hide, annoying it enough and confronted the brave men. Weaponizer let out a low avian cry at them, flashing the sharp teeth of its maw. The red neutron bomb in its chest cavity blinked once before several red crevices open to reveal a series of twirling tubes, machine guns. It blasted out a flurry of small metal encased capsules from the spinning barrels, plowing through the soldiers with ease. It turned attention back upon Razaiko, preparing to march upon the defenseless town and the people. Suddenly an orange ray collided with the back of its head, causing a small explosion and making the beast step to the side. “Take that ugly!” yelled Naya over the radio. The CRANE flock arrived, gliding their jets through the air towards Weaponizer. “So this is Weaponizer? Have to say, I’m disappointed,” said Toma. “I was expecting a robotic enemy,” admitted Yoji, “those usually seem more dangerous.” “Whatever the opinion, be on guard with this one,” warned Miami. Yukio just stayed quiet. “Already planned on it, cap,” assured Hamano. Weaponizer regained its focus before roaring at the bird themed vehicles flying through the air, letting out another round of machine gun fire from its chest cavity. The unusual weapon surprised the team, hammering into the wings of Toma and Yukio’s Demoiselles and putting dents through them. The aircraft leaned to the damaged side triggering the two quickly had to get their machines back on track. “Well… that was certainly new,” said Toma, recuperating from the small scare. “Yeah, they all usually fire death beams or whatever,” said Yukio, “By the way, would the giant red orb in its chest be that bomb you mentioned?”. “Yes, so do your best not to hit it with a laser blast,” said Miami. The fight continued, CRANE’s siege flying around Weaponizer as both attempted to get hits on their enemy, scraping the other with gun fire. The beast became more agitated with each with missed machine gun round and every hit put on itself. “Aim for the eyes, that should throw it off,” ordered Miami. “I’ll show it,” said Yukio, taking his Demoiselle off of its original course and firing the anti-monster ray into the beast’s eye. It roared in pain, stomping upon the ground to express it further. Several mechanical parts on the sides of its head glowed red before blasting two crimson red streams of lightning. “Watch out Naya!” cried Hamano as the red lightning made its way to Naya. She was too late to react, the rogue energy attacking her Demoiselle, and blowing out the left wing engine. “I’ve been hit!” she called out in panic. Her ship began smoking as it leaned towards the forest, Naya trying to take control of it to perform a proper emergency landing. It refused to cooperate with its pilot, letting her demise be its greatest sign of defiance. “Come on, work with me! Please!” cried out Naya further. The now flightless bird gained more turbulence, speeding up the waiting time every second it descended further. Very quickly the jet came within only 20 ft away from a devastating crash, fortunately, a savior came. Ultraman Unknown appeared from the sky, diving to the ground and grabbing the Demoiselle while it was mid-air with his right hand. His landing was not graceful, sliding across the land and leaving a somewhat barren strip of dirt. Nonetheless, he safely set the CRANE device to the surface and rolled over to the left, jumping to his feet. “That was one of the least graceful things I’ve ever seen,” commented Simus. “Yeah, could’ve stuck it better. Anyway, time to beat up something!” said Unknown, getting into fighting stance until becoming confused, “Where is it?” “Behind you...” pointed out Simus. The ultra quickly turned around, and confronted Weaponizer for real, the monster holding its attention to him. “Thanks,” said the ultra before reassuming his stance, “Now fight me!” Meanwhile, the CRANE team on fly by observed the ultra’s appearance and saving of Naya. “Yoji, go check on Naya,” ordered Miami. “Understood captain,” said Yoji, going to the crash site. “So that’s our ultra?” asked Toma. “About time he showed up,” said Yukio with a small amount of spite. “I like how he looks,” mentioned Hamano, “Not many ultras who’ve come to Earth with purple aside from King.” “Toma, Yukio, and Hamano, we’ll assist the ultra against Weaponizer if needed while Yoji checks on Naya,” said Miami, laying out the plan. “Understood captain,” said Hamano as the two led the Soaring Limpkin towards the titans. “Yes ma’am,” said Toma. “Alright,” said Yukio. They quickly traveled to the confrontation between both giants, Weaponizer and Unknown, which was about to begin. Weaponizer went first, opening its machine gun hull and firing out a barrage of bullet at its ultra enemy. Unknown dodged most of it, what did hit him proving to be useless against his skin. “''You’ll need to do more than that!” gloated the space ranger. As if hearing him, the monster then unleashed its red lightning, catching the ultra off guard and knocking him off his feet. Grunting in pain, Unknown got up and slammed his fist into the reptile’s face, making in roar in irritation. He continued to assault it with a continuum of punches and kicks, overwhelming the monster. Weaponizer was soon to retaliate, blasting another stream of lightning into the ultra and causing more explosions. “Uggh” grunted the ultra. “''I say we try to take out its frill armor,” suggested Simus. “''I was thinking the same thing,” said Unknown. He got in close to the dinosaur, gripping his hands around both pieces of machinery and pulling. Weaponizer roared, sending a sudden shock through the frill and into the ultra, electrifying him. Unknown let go fast due to not being able to take it so easily, and the monster firing more frill lightning, hurting him more. “''AGGRAVATING STUPID DINOSAUR!” yelled the ultra in frustration only for the monster to blast him again. “Wow… he is definitely not the most competent ultra,” said Yukio. “Agreed,” said Toma. “Flock, target the parts firing the lightning,” ordered Miami. “Got it,” said Hamano. The Limpkin was driven from its initial path towards the right side frill armor meanwhile Toma was driving her Demoiselle directly towards the left side. Weaponizer noticed this, preparing to fire its lightning to take them down like Naya. Yukio dove in his jet, firing a ray into its back head and making it pull forward in pain. This gave the others the chance to strike and so they did. “Activating Fire Crane mode!” said Toma as the front of her jet became covered in orange energy and it sped up. She sliced through the frill, the severed armor falling to the ground as the wound shot blue blood. Miami and Hamano fired a rocket from the Limpkin's lower half, blowing off the piece causing the monster to roar in pain. “''I think we can finally counterattack,” said Simus, “''The CRANE team blew off the frill armor.” “''Good!” said Unknown. The ultra hopped to his feet, charging up energy in the palms of his hands. Weaponizer roared before opening firing with machine gun bullets, but nevertheless, it was useless against his armor. “''Payback time,” said Unknown as he aimed his hands out at the monster, blasting twin bolts of purple lightning on the dinosaur weapon that caused a small explosion, knocking it down. He fired several energy blasts from his hands, more quick and short this time, bullying Weaponizer. He fired two more lightning bolts at the monster, this time combining into a single combined one that exploded upon the beast. It cried out in pain as the light in its eyes went out for good. “''Take that!” said Unknown. “Go Ultraman!” said Hamano. “Least he seems to have some competence,” said Yukio. Despite everyone seemingly celebrating, victory was yet to be achieved. The neutron bomb in Weaponizer’s chest cavity began to blink in red to black. “''Oh no,” said Simus. “I think the bomb’s activated…” said Yukio. “You don’t say,” said Toma. “How much time do we have?" asked Hamano. Miami sat in the Limpkin silently, realizing she had not thought up to this point. How would they remove the bomb from Earth. Meanwhile Unknown stood over Weaponizer’s corpse as him and his host argued. “''Why are you just standing?” asked Simus, “''There’s a bomb that’s gonna go off!“ “''Sorry, I wanted to see if the CRANE people had any plans,” said Unknown. “''Just take the bomb somewhere else!” said Simus. “''Don’t worry, I’ve got an idea,” boasted the ultra. “''I do not like the sound of this,” admitted the Galagalan. As CRANE watched, the ultra picked up the monster corpse by its side in both arms before suddenly disappearing. “Where’s the ultra going?” asked Yukio. “Probably teleported away somewhere else to get rid of the bomb,” answered Toma. “Wonder where he took Weaponizer,” said Hamano. “Hey guys, I’m alive,” said Naya as a third Demoiselle appeared. “I have recovered Naya,” reported Yoji, “I assume the ultra did something with the monster?”. “Teleported away to some place,” said Toma. “Ah, I see,” said Yoji. “Since it seems as if the ultra has things handled, return to nest flock” ordered Miami. Everyone confirmed they understood in their own way before following the command, heading back to CRANE headquarters. ---- Meanwhile, somewhere else entirely… On a planet composed of black rock mountains an army of bizarre aliens was gathering. They were humanoid beings covered with large mossy brown pointed scales. The heads had a single round eye surrounding with pointed blue scales in a flower like fashion. Their shoulders and lower legs appeared to be made of corn pieces with leafy scales spreading out from the start of the knees. The toes and fingers were short blue tendrils and the arms and legs had red spikes sticking out from their outer sides. The species were the guerilla aliens known as Endealins of the Planet Endeal, more commonly called the Alien Endeal around the universe. One wearing a black crown stood at a podium, holding a trident of the same color. “Today my fellow Endealins, I, the successor of Alien Empera, shall lead you to victory against the Ultras of the Land of Light!” yelled the leader Endeal to which he was given a horde of cheers by his followers, “They thought we would be done after all of his major generals were murdered, but nay I say! NAY WE SAY!!!” “NAY!” yelled the crowd. “Today, the Ultra race shall meet their destruction. Now my people, WE HEAD TO WAR!!!!!!!” yelled the Alien Endeal triumphantly as his people screamed a war cry. Suddenly, an ultra appeared, Ultraman Unknown holding the activated bomb of Weaponizer. “''Where are we?” asked Simus, not noticing the Endealins. “''I took us to the Dark Planet,” said Unknown, having the same problem as his host. “''You mean Empera’s former base of operations, why?” asked the Galagalan further. Down below, the Endealin army looked up at the ultra, the leader marching forth. “Look my people! An ultra has come to stop us!” yelled the leader, “and he’s brought a simple Weaponizer to try and scare us!” “''I thought it’d be a good location to drop a bomb off considering there’s apparently no living inhabitants,” answered Unknown. “Let us show him the true might of the Empera Empire!” yelled Endeal leader further. “''Huh, good idea,” said Simus as Endealin army began to charge with their weapons in hand. “''I’ll drop it and teleport back to Earth,” said Unknown, dropping Weaponizer’s corpse to the black rock surface and teleporting back to Earth, disappearing in an instant. The horde stopped to halt, realizing the ultra had left with them a neutron bomb ready to explode. “Sire! The ultra scum has left a Weaponizer with a neutron bomb! AND ITS READY TO EXPLODE!“ called a commanding officer as everyone looked to the king. “Well my people… it seems like they’ve got us, that we’re doomed,” said the leader sorrowfully and taking off his crown, “but we can do something. RUN.“ All of his followers began fleeing the area, heading for a cluster of ships in the mountains. The leader himself began booking it for his life. Chapter 7 Simus popped back on Earth, looking around to see where Unknown had taken him. Surprisingly, it was the guest room at the CRANE nest. “Good job on the location,” complimented Simus. “Thanks,” said Unknown. The Galagalan ran over to the window, conveniently just as the Demoiselles were passing over. “Just in time too,” added Simus. All they’d need to do now is wait for the guest room door to open as not to appear suspicious. ---- The CRANE fleet flew in towards nest, gliding above the forest. “What are we gonna do about my Demoiselle?” asked Naya. “I’ll call in a crew to pick up the remains later,” said Miami. “Alright, thank you,” said Naya. “When we get back, everyone is dismissed,” said Miami. “Good,” said Yukio. “Got paperwork to fill out,” claimed Yoji. Everyone else stayed silent as the aircraft landed upon the concrete floor of the hanger room, the pilots coming out and going wherever they needed to, Yukio speedily walking down a hallway. He passed several windows and labeled doors, passing the lounge area and going into the men’s side of a bathroom. He went to the counter with sinks mainly taking up its surface and a near squeaky clean mirror on the wall. Looking into the reflection of himself intensely, Yukio closed his eyes for a bit, questioning himself of what to do. He opened them only for something familiar to appear, Sugra. “What do you want?” asked Yukio, turning to face the space human. “The Galagalan is still active, young one, you must stop him,” said Sugra. “Oh yeah, what’s he gonna do? His invasion weapon got trashed by the ultra,” said Yukio. “He still has control over your friends, young one,” stated the Weetan. “Right… forgot about that...” said Yukio. “You must eliminate him before he can unleash them upon you,” claimed Sugra. “I’ll put a stop to him then,” said the officer, gripping on to his blaster from his pocket. He was hesitant a bit, deciding on whether he should do it or not. “You want to protect others from suffering, don’t you?” asked Sugra. Yukio pulled out his gun fully, resting it firmly in his other hand. “I do,” said the officer. “Then go, young one, and protect the Earth,” said Sugra. Yukio marched out of the bathroom as the Weetan watched him go, smiling to himself. ---- Simus’s wait was finally over as the door was opened, Miami peeking her head through. “You can come out now!” she said. “Alright,” said Simus, coming to the door. He went out and followed Miami to wherever. “So how was the guest room?” asked Miami. “Interesting, read a book from the shelf called The Animals of Earth. Yet to be all the way through it, but what is in there seems facinating, ” said the Galagalan “Anything you found notable?” asked Miami. “Honey badgers, they remind me of an animal back home called a Nontangere, scientific name, incendent igni,” explained Simus, “Nasty things I tell you, resistant to even the digestive juices of a Silver Bloome.” “Sounds really bad,” said Miami. “They ar-” Simus was cut off by the sudden appearance of Yukio from around the corner, holding his blaster tightly. “Hello, Yukio...” greeted Miami suspiciously, “What are you doing with your blaster?” Without answering, the officer sprinted forth, trying to get at Simus. The captain swooped under him and blocked him. “Run!” yelled Miami. The Galagalan took off down the corridors of CRANE. “Stop!” ordered the captain at Yukio. He challenged Miami and not wanting to hurt her badly, simply shoved her to the side. “You’ll thank me later,” said Yukio before rushing off after the Galagalan. “''Why is he trying to kill you?” asked Unknown. “''I’m not sure, but likely bet is that someone took advantage of his distaste for aliens,” said Simus, running down the hall. “''To the left!” called Unknown to which his host dashed to the side, an orange beam marking the floor with a black stain. Simus looked back to see Yukio rushing for him and firing his gun. The chase passed a room labeled “Yoji Kitayama”. Yoji heard the laser blasts from inside his room, peeking his head out of the door. He saw the backs of the two individuals involved, pulling out a radio from his pocket as he left his room. “I require immediate assistance!” said Yoji into the radio. “What’s the issue?!” asked Toma’s voice coming through the device. “Yuki’s gone mad and is trying to murder Simus!” explained Yoji. “Understood, me and the others will be there as fast as possible!” said Toma. “Alright,” said Yoji as he began to sprint after the two. The chase continued on, the deranged human firing more blasts at the innocent alien, the other CRANE members getting in Yukio’s way, but him managing to dance around them and charge further for his Galgalan target. “I think we’re near an exit,” said Simus, coming into the hanger with the Demoiselle. “Good to know,” said Unknown, relaxing a bit of his panic. “AHHH!” cried both alien and ultra as Simus collapsed onto the cold concrete, sliding across it while making further moaning sounds. “Got ya,” said Yukio confidently. He kicked at the laser burn mark he put into the alien’s leg, making him yelp more. “Yukio, stop!” yelled Hamano, causing Yukio to look briefly. Hamano had arrived on the scene in front of the rest of team, everyone being armed with their own blaster. Simus noticed the guns were set to stun. “Yukio, I order you to stop this!” commanded Miami. “I can’t, he’s controlling you all!” said Yukio. Before he could kill the Galagalan, Simus grabbed on to his leg and quickly pulled him down. Toma blasted him with a stun beam, being light blue in color as Yukio fell unconscious. With him defeated, the others rushed over to the downed Simus. “How are you feeling?” asked Naya, “I’ve got a bit of medical training.” “Badly,” said Simus as the CRANE member checked his leg. It was a slight smoldered black color, spitting up small amounts of red blood. She dug into her pocket, pulling out both a clean gauze and wrap of peach-colored bandages. “Sorry,” said Naya as she lifted up Simus’s leg, him moaning a bit. She put the gauze over the wound before briskly wrapping it up tightly enough to where it wouldn’t easily fall off. “That’s all I can really do until we get to a medical room,” explained Naya. “Nope, its fine,” said Simus as he got up to his feet, groaning a bit in suffering. “''That jerk,” cursed Unknown. Before they could go further, a figure person clad in decorative robes appeared from behind Demoiselles. “So, the young one has been struck down finally...” said Sugra as everyone brought their guns back up toward him, “Shame, could’ve done great things as a Kyrieloid.” “''A Kyrieloid?!” asked Unknown. “Identify yourself!” commanded Miami. “I am the Alien Weetan Sugra as the young one knew me, but to the sinner,” said Sugra, turning to Simus, “I am the Kyrieloid Strel, serving under the new emperor.” “So you’re one of the assassins he spoke about,” said Hamano. “I prefer the title of an executive judgementor. That reminds me though,” said Strel. Suddenly a clawed hand came up from Sugra’s mouth, taking everyone by surprise. Slowly, the Weetan’s body was slugged off like a full-body suit, more of its demonic wearer revealing himself as he came out. The being was a black muscular humanoid covered in twisting paths of bendable bone-colored growths, the left side of its body more corrupted. The right breast on it had a section of glowing skin. The head resembled a sorrowful mask, the bone-colored growths being assembled with downward eyes and mouth. Lastly, a glowing diamond-shaped protrusion of flesh came from the forehead followed by crests that stretched behind the head. By the end, Sugra was nothing but a sack of wearable skin as an infernal warrior, a Kyrieloid named Strel fully revealed himself, ready to purge of the impure of Earth as destiny always set for them. “It is time I became the Executioner,” said Strel before beginning to grow in size. Chapter 8 As the demon enlarged himself, the CRANE team rapid fired their blasters in an attempt to injure him. All of their attacks barely did anything aside from small burn marks. “What are we gonna do?” asked Hamano as he gazed upon the massive form of the Kyrieloid reaching full size. Strel laughing evilly, his hands becoming covered in fire and dismantling the inside of the nest. “We may only be able to evacuate,” said Miami as she pulled her radio up to her mouth, “the current area is very unfavorable to where we can’t even use the Demoiselles.” ---- ''With Simus... Meanwhile as the CRANE team dealt with the intruder, Simus had snuck off, albeit moan in pain every few steps. “''We can’t fight him here,” said Simus. “''What else will we do then, let him murder the team?” asked Unknown. “''No, I have a plan,” groaned the Galagalan. “''What is it?” asked Unknown. “''Open the hanger up so you can pull Strel out through the top,” answered Simus. “''Do we even know where the hanger opener place is?” asked the ultra. “''No, but I at least have a vague idea, somewhere upstairs,” said Simus. “''I’ll trust you on this,” said Unknown. The ultra’s host ran through the CRANE nest aimlessly, taking whatever stairs he found upward, accompanied by the noise from the team’s battle with Strel. Eventually he discovered an actual map on the wall, showing the location of the “hanger operator room” and followed the directions given on it. Simus arrived to a room with a blue door frame and gray door and the name of the room being displayed on a larger than normal tag. “''That must be it!” said Simus before running to the door and opening it, getting into the room. Inside was a large counsel with a window facing outside as well as a screen showing the inside of the hanger. Strel was spraying fire from his hands, causing the fire alarms and sprinklers to go off like mad. Miami and the others had gotten a bit more strategic, shooting their anti-monster blasts at the Kyrieloid’s eyes and glowing patches, hoping they might be some kind of weak point or softer spot. While not doing much, it did irritate him at least. Quickly, Simus searched the counsel for anything that could be interpreted as for opening the hanger. He found a blue lever labeled “hanger“ on the handle, and so cranked it down as low as he could, seeing a light next to it spark up. The large doors outside began to open, revealing the room below. “''Yes!” said Simus. “''Let’s go now,” said Unknown. “''Alright,” said the Galagalan. Simus cracked opened the front window leading to the hanger yard and jumped out. As he came into the air and towards the earth, Unknown took control again, transforming the alien’s body into his own ultra one. He landed on his feet with a flip, ready to stop Strel. ---- With CRANE... Down below, the CRANE team continued to fight with Strel, the demon lighting the hanger further aflame and even starting to melt metal. “We’re not really doi-” Toma coughed badly. The fumes from the fire began to gather, the closed roof preventing escape. “I’m getting sick of this guy!” said Naya furiously as Miami sighed. “Fly South, flock!” commanded the captain, “and make sure to pull Yukio along!” “Got it,” said Hamano, picking up and throwing Yukio’s unconscious body over his shoulder. “Understood,” said Yoji. “Fine,” said Naya. They all took a run for it, heading for one of the hallways leading out and choking from the fumes all the while. Just before they could make it, the concrete ground combusted open, pillars of flame slithering out with great speed. They turned back to see Strel laughing maniacally, holding his hand out. “You will not escape your trial so easily sinners,” said the Kyrieloid. “Is there any way to pass this trial?” asked Yoji out of curiosity. “Yes. Your deaths!” said Strel before spraying more from his hands, making the CRANE team scatter about. He continually gave the team less and less room to move about, his fire slowly ensnaring them for death. Suddenly, the demon cried out in pain as an explosion came from his front shin. He fell down into a kneeling position as he gripped his leg, the wildness of the Kyrieloid’s flames went down. “Who dares?” asked an enraged Strel. “I do!” said Naya, standing next to the Soaring Limpkin, “You tricked Yukio into doing that stuff!” “The young one would’ve attempted such things on his own eventually,” said Strel. “He had yet do it and had no plans to until you came in,” argued the CRANE officier. “Whatever, he missed his chance to ascend and none of you will get it,” said Strel. Before the fight could go on, the ceiling began to open suddenly, everyone looking up. “Why are the doors opening?” asked Hamano. “Not sure,” said Yoji. That’s when they all noticed Simus missing from the room. “So that’s where the sinner went,” grumbled the Kyrieloid, “I’ll let you all live, for now, so run for as long as you can. Do leave the young one here though, he may still be redeemable.” With the short speech ended, Strel stood up, grunting from his leg injury before tightly grabbing the ledge and climbing up. “Big mistake,” said Yoji. On the surface, the demon climbed into broad daylight, a shadow casting itself upon him. Ultraman Unknown stood there, waiting for him. “Hello there Earth’s newest defender,” greeted Strel. “Greetings Strel,” said Unknown. “Defending the sinner are you?” asked the Kyrieloid, “expected of an ultra I sup-,” “We’re not in the mood for a philosophical discussion,” said the ultra. “So be it, ignorant one,” said Strel, summoning a stream of fire to snake around him in preparation for battle. “''You ready Simus?” asked Unknown. “''Yes,” confirmed the Galagalan. The ultra quickly began the battle by throwing an energy orb from his hand. Reacting just in time, Strel threw his body back and watched the orb soar across into the sky. The Kyrieloid recoiled and threw his flame snake at Unknown, the living fire constricting and burning him in place. Strel came in with an inflamed punch, hammering the ultra in the face with great force. The ultra grunted in pain, tumbling along the ground into CRANE nest. “This is your punishment, ignorant one!” said Strel as he charged forth, jumping upward for a flaming heel drop only to get blown off course, a rocket in his cheek, Strel hit the ground with a small quake as his fire serpent transformed, becoming regular fire that Unknown briskly put out. “Flock, let the siege begin,” commanded Miami as the Demoiselle fleet ascended from the hanger. “Back up has arrived,” announced Hamano. “Hey there ultra,” said Toma. “We’ll assist you as best as possible ultra,” said Yoji. “That’s a promise,” said Naya. With the Kyrieloid down and knowing of the back up, Unknown brought out another sphere of energy and this time slammed it into his leg wound. The demon cried in pain, the injury spitting up light purple blood. He rolled away, getting back to his feet and throwing out a fireball in the ultra’s direction. Unknown opened his hands and closed them near each other before then pulling them in a triangular manner, a triangle shaped energy shield forming in their place. The flaming projectile hit the shield, dissipating against the energy. Unknown came forth himself, engaging Strel in a rapid exchange of kicks and punches, weakening each other gradually. Meanwhile, the CRANE in their Demoiselles sent various anti-monster lasers into him. The Kyrieloid threw another flame snake, it rushing towards the ultra with much speed. The attack attempted to wrap itself around him, Unknown trying to grab at it to keep the serpent away yet had his hands only clinch at air. Luckily, another well aimed laser from one of the Demoiselles interrupted Strel’s concentration. “''You can’t grab fire,” said Simus as Unknown went to fight the alien further. “T''hen how come it was able to constrict me earlier?” asked the ultra. “''Likely manipulation from Strel’s side,” answered Simus. “You’re friends are very annoying ignorant one,” said Strel as he blasted a fireball at the Soaring Limpkin. “An attack incoming!” said Hamano. “Move out of the way!” commanded Miami. “''Hurry!” said Simus as Unknown ran over, casting a triangular shield while the Limpkin attempted to maneuver out of the way. Both parties were too late as the fireball crashed into the aircraft, causing an explosion. The backside was damaged with a small fire quickly put out with an audible ‘ah’ coming from the vehicle. Two quickly had to get the vehicle level before it could crash itself. Strel laughed a bit before pitching another fireball at the flock, this time blocked by Unknown against his already made shield. The ultra quickly kicked the demon in the stomach, pushing him back and making him falling on his backsides. “''Let’s finish this!” said Unknown “''Yeah!” said Simus as the ultra put his arms into an ‘L’ formation and began to charge an attack, blue energy gathering around it. The Kyrieloid could not help but slightly smirk. “I accept my demise, but be warned sinner and ignorant one, I will not be the last. He has his sights on this world, unlike his father the King, he’ll rule over it, and you will be punished for dragging out his invasion,” gave Strel his speech as Unknown fired his ray, the attack colliding with him before a large explosion occurred, eliminating the demon completely. Unknown looked up into the air and flew off into the sky, hearing the CRANE team saying some inaudible stuff and shrinking as he went up. “''What are you doing?” asked Simus, “''We need to make it look like I was in the hanger operator room the whole time.” “''I’m trying to make it look like I’m going off, I’ll land on the other side,” explained Unknown. “''Huh, clever idea,” said Simus. “''I know right?” asked Unknown. Eventually, the CRANE team did land the flock somewhere on the ground around the nest, the ultra came down to the surface, picking an area on the roof to fully transition to Simus. “Finally me again, now to hurry,” said Simus before sprinting back to the hanger room down some stairs and hallways, eventually charging in when he saw the hanger operator room. He waited around in the chair near the counsel, glancing at the hanger itself. It was dramatically less on fire now, the sprinklers putting most of the flames out. The Demoiselles and Limpkin were there as well and so he assumed that the members were nearby. The team came in not too long after that thought. “Simus!” called Miami. “Yes ma’am?” asked Simus, trying to seem like he barely knew anything he shouldn’t. “You saved our lives by opening the hanger,” said Yoji. “Good job,” said Toma plainly. “Great work!” said Hamano with a smile. Naya came in last but just decided to stay silent this time. “I didn’t do that much, the ultra took care of the Kyrieloid,” said Simus. “You’ve definitely proven yourself non-evil unlike what Yukio was thinking, that’s at least something worth congratulating,” pointed out Yoji. “Thanks,” said Simus, smiling as best a Galagalan could. Chapter 9 A few hours later, Simus came back into the guest room, sitting down on the bed that was in there. “''Did some hard cleaning there, didn’t you?” asked Unknown. “''I mean it's not easy lifting large rocks,” pointed out the Galagalan. “''It is for me though,” said the ultra, laughing a small bit and annoying Simus a bit. A knock came from the door, alerting the alien host. “Come in!” called out Simus to which it opened, Miami coming through, “Oh, greetings Miami.“ “Hey Simus,” greeted out the captain, “Just came to give you updates on what’s happened.” “Alright,” said Simus. “First of all, I’ve called a team to go pick up your stuff from your camp,” began Miami, “Also made sure to tell them about what you’ve done to dispell suspicions on you being evil.” “Nice to know that,” said the Galagalan thankfully, “Your assistance in cleaning the hanger is very appreciated by everyone,” said Miami, “and lastly we interrogated Yukio. The Kyrieloid had convinced him that you were completely evil and apparently destroyed planets with Weaponizer. He’s been given a kind of light punishment by the higher-ups, a few days suspended from work to ‘cool down’.” “That’s good to hear,” said Simus. He and Unknown had already discussed being more cautious around him anyway. “I’ll leave you alone for now, probably want to rest for a bit after everything that happened,” said Miami before heading out. “Talk to you later!” called out Simus. He decided to lie down on the bed, putting his hands behind his head and staring at the ceiling. “''So what’s the plan?” asked Unknown. “''Not completely sure,” said the Galagalan. “''I say we just go along with the flow,” asked Unknown. “''But what about the coming invaders that the Kyrieloid told mentioned?” asked Simus. “''Ah it’ll be fine, we’ll deal with them as they come,” said the ultra, just kind of blowing off the concern, “''Besides, we’ve got CRANE to rely on if things get bad.” “''You are right,” agreed Simus. “''Just trust me,” insisted Unknown. “''If you say so,” said Simus before yawning, “''Welp, I’m going to sleep for now.” “''Goodnight, for now, buddy,''” said Unknown. The Galagalan rolled to the side in the guest room bed, grabbing the pure sheet there and covering himself up with it, hoping to go to sleep; meanwhile, his ultra put on a movie in his mind, something called ‘Terror on Ocean’. Triva *Initially, the plot was different with Kyrieloid making Simus look bad with bad luck and such, but was changed when more characters were added. **The series was also meant to have shorter episodes similar to Prisman or one of the prime inspirations of Ultraman Gamma. *Weaponizer #2 was considered to appear during the finale and assist the Kyrieloid in fighting Unknown. Category:Ultraman Unknown Category:Emgaltan Category:Fan Episodes Category:Completed Works